The Great Escape
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Alberto had confined Roberto to the Villa until Roberto had finished his duties but Roberto wanted to spend some time out with Clara and so he began to think of how he could escape from the Villa without being tracked by Alberto. Is Roberto able to pull it off? Just how far is he willing to go just to go on a date?


It had been issued from Alberto that Roberto was forbidden to leave the Villa until he had finished all the paperwork he had been tasked with. Roberto sighed as he looked at the mountain high papers, he thought he would never get them done. Roberto wanted to spend some time out with Clara but these restrictions that were in place were driving him insane. Clara told him not to worry about it and that she can wait, after all the quicker he got it done the quicker they would get time alone. But Roberto didn't care, he wanted to do something now and instead of focusing on his work, he thought of ideas on how he could escape undetected.

Roberto was deep in thought when his whole face lit up as it seemed he had finally came up with something. Clara didn't like the look on his face as Roberto got off his chair and approached her. Roberto didn't speak a word as grinned wildly and took hold of Clara's hand and strode out of his study.

Roberto carefully traversed through the Villa as he headed to his room, eyeing his surroundings along the way, he made sure to avoid Alberto at all costs.

When they reached Roberto's bedroom, Roberto let go of Clara's hand and beamed at her. "I have the perfect plan!" Roberto grinned and took out his phone and walked a bit away from Clara who was looking puzzled by what was going on.

After Roberto finished his call, he happily bounded back to Clara. He began to discuss his plans. Roberto mentioned how Alberto always used a tracking device to pick up on their location and how Alberto was most likely in his secret room at this very minute and noticing Roberto was no longer in his study, so he had to act fast.

Clara gasped at his words she couldn't believe Alberto would go to such extreme measures just to keep an eye on someone but then she thought it was Roberto after all and shrugged her shoulders.

Roberto went on to say that Alberto had probably hidden tracking devices on all their clothes and nothing was safe. So he had thought the only was they would escape was if they stripped of there clothes.

Clara's mouth hanged open at his words, she thought he must be joking and this is his idea of fun but as soon as she saw him start to strip, Clara realized he was being dead serious.

"C'mon, take off your clothes." Roberto glanced at Clara and noticed she hadn't moved from the spot.

"Everything...?" Clara sheepishly asked.

Roberto was confused for a moment and then it occurred to him he probably didn't fully make himself clear.

"No, no. Just to your undergarments. Alberto might have a heart attack if he caught us running completely free through the Villa." Roberto chuckled and hurriedly undressed himself.

Clara's cheeks turned red as a cherry, she was embarrassed that she had misunderstood but sighed in relief that she didn't have to fully strip. Clara quickly followed suit and removed the clothes from her body.

As soon as they were both undressed Clara was fidgeting around uncomfortably while Roberto couldn't help but stare at her nearly naked form. Clara noticed him intently gazeing at her bare body and pinched his cheek.

"Oww! What was that for?" Roberto asked he winced in pain. Clara smirked and raised one of her eyebrows, "That's for looking like a fool as you gawked at my body instead of getting a move on. I might start thinking you had planned all this just to see my body." Clara began to tease him and Roberto shook his head as he attempted to pull himself together and not stare too much at her, for now at least.

Roberto grabbed onto Clara's hand and made a break for it down the corridor. Just as Roberto thought, Alberto was marching down the corridor with a foreboding glare, it was easy to see he was not impressed. As soon as Alberto caught sight of the two running through the corridor and the state of dress they were in, he stopped in his tracks. His serious glare turned to one of utter shock.

Alberto's mouth hanged opened as they ran past him and he remained frozen to the spot while he watched them disappear out of sight. Alberto didn't know what they were up to or what possessed them to come up with such a ridiculous idea as to remove their clothes and run through the Villa. One thing he was certain of, Alberto knew this was Roberto's idea and he had something planned. Alberto placed his hand over his face and shook his head with a sigh before he walked off.

Roberto fled the Villa with Clara and had walked a short distance when the spotted someone in the distance holding several articles of clothing. That person was Cynthia who Roberto had contacted earlier, he asked her if she could bring clothes and some cash to the entrance of the Villa as soon as possible. Cynthia had no idea what was going on but she went along with it nonetheless.

Cynthia hadn't noticed their presence yet when they approached her from behind.

Roberto tapped her on the shoulder and Cynthia started talking while she looked at the clothes in her hands.

"I have no idea why... Ahhh!" Cynthia finally noticed the state of dress the two were in and let out a scream, it now occurred to her why Roberto wanted the clothes.

Cynthia looked on in disbelief as she handed the clothes and money to them and they immediately started to get dressed.

"Thanks, Cynthia." Roberto grinned at Cynthia who was completely speechless.

Roberto finished off his outfit with a hat and glasses and Clara looked at him quizzically.

"Why do you need glasses?" Clara asked.

"It's a disguise. Roberto said.

"Really? But it's easy to tell it's still you." Clara carefully looked him over but no matter how she saw it, Clara could easily tell it was him.

"No way. That famous super hero from the comics wears glasses and no one can tell it's him. He's a normal person with glasses and a hero without them, well in my case I'd be a prince." Roberto sounded sure of his idea as he spoke, Clara wanted to tell him that only works in stories but decided to let him be.

Roberto thanked Cynthia once more and she walked off with a slight tremble not believing what she had just seen. Roberto then took hold of Clara's hand and ran away from the vicinity out into town.

Roberto and Clara walked hand in hand around a small town, smiles fixed on their faces, they were really enjoying their time out. They visited many stores and stopped by a cafe for some cake and tea.

They had just walked by a nice jewelry shop when something in the window caught Clara's eye, she sighed in awe at a beautiful diamond necklace.

Roberto noticed her intent gaze, "Do you like it?" He asked and Clara nodded her head a little.

"I see, unfortunately I can't afford it right now I only have the money Cynthia gave me." Roberto looked sad as he spoke, he wish he could buy the object of her desire. But Clara shook her head and told him it's okay. "I don't need it. It may be beautiful but you are all I need to be happy." Clara smiled sweetly and Roberto began to smile again. He was delighted to hear how she felt.

They continued on with their date, visiting many spots and decided to go for a walk on a nearby beach.

Clara couldn't wait as soon as they arrived at the beach she bounded over to the water. Clara was so happy to feel the cool breeze against her skin and the calming waves sounded like a melody to her ears. The water tickled her feet, it felt so relaxing. Roberto soon caught up to her and stood in the water besides her.

"It really does feel good." Roberto said as he closed his eyes and held his head up, he was enjoying the cool breath against his face. Clara was doing exactly the same as she stood next to him. Roberto reached out his hand and took hold of Clara's, their warmth they shared flowed between them.

"I'm so happy to be here with you." Roberto opened his eyes and looked fondly at Clara. "I love you so much. You really are the sunshine in my life being able to brighten up even the darkest of days." Clara was so moved by his words, she looked at him adoringly as she tried not to cry tears of joy.

Roberto slowly inched closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips. They both held so much love for each other that they thought it is impossible to ever express it enough. They stood their completely oblivious to the world around them, at that moment all that mattered was the one who's warmth they were sharing.

Little did they know someone was quickly approaching them from the distance and before long stood right behind them. They heard a clearing of the throat and immediately separated. Roberto spun around to meet the face that signaled doom for him, or that's how he thought of it.

"Roberto, what were you thinking!?" Alberto had someone managed to track them down and was now giving a shocked Roberto a serious scolding.

"How...? I thought I took care of everything. My plans were flawless..." Roberto looked dejected and Alberto continued. "Don't think you can outsmart me. I will always find you. Always."

Roberto looked up and gasped, he didn't know how Alberto did it, he was amazed.

"You might have stripped of most of your clothes but you still had one article of clothing on." Alberto said and Roberto's eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"You mean!?" Roberto said and cast his eyes downward. "You bugged my underwear!?" Roberto was astonished by just how far Alberto would go to keep track of him.

Alberto smiled wryly proud of his tracking ability. "Of course. I will always be one step ahead of you."

Roberto began to pout when he thought of something and looked at Clara, "You didn't tamper with her underwear too did you!?" Roberto asked Alberto demanding an answer, he didn't want anyone going through her underwear, not even Alberto.

Alberto gasped and slightly blushed from his question. "O-of course not! I wouldn't touch a ladies underwear."

Roberto cocked his head at Alberto's reply as he thought of something, "I see." Alberto didn't like the way Roberto looked and wondered what was going through his head this time.

"You're not thinking of wearing her underwear are you!?" Alberto asked sounding exasperated, he surely hoped that wasn't the case.

Clara jumped at his question and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, she looked at Roberto and hoped that wasn't what he was thinking.

Roberto raised an eyebrow at Alberto thinking he was crazy for even saying such a thing, he had to try hold back his laughter. "Don't be ridiculous, I'd never do that. But pfft you actually thought that! I'm not that crazy." Roberto said and Alberto let out sigh of relief; Clara also looked relieved but wasn't so sure about him not being crazy, he was crazy enough to strip after all.

"Though next time I might have to strip completely to avoid being tracked all together." Roberto said with a grin not minding in the least what he said, while Alberto and Clara both shared a surprised expression.

"Don't you dare! I'll implant one in your body if I have to, don't tempt me now!" Alberto furrowed his brow and started to scold Roberto once more. Roberto's shoulders slumped, he knew there was no getting out of a lecture once Alberto had started, he is like a machine with an endless power supply that never shuts off.

Alberto wasn't known as Altarias super butler for nothing, he did have Roberto as his master after all and it guaranteed to always keep him on his toes and come up with new ways to keep an eye on Roberto. Alberto was Roberto's thorn in the side but Alberto didn't mind it in the least, he enjoyed chasing Roberto around and keeping him under control, it kept him fit that's for sure. Though Roberto wouldn't freely admit it, he also enjoyed having Alberto as his butler and knew he could always rely on him.

After Alberto finished scolding Roberto he demanded they returned to the castle with him immediately and so Clara and Roberto promptly made their way back to the castle.

Later that night Clara and Roberto were laying in bed and began to talk about the days events. They shared many laughs as they discussed how Alberto reacted to seeing them run naked down the halls. It was something they would never forget as it was firmly etched into their minds, much to Alberto's dismay who didn't like being reminded of how he reacted.


End file.
